


closure

by voksen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Gevanni goes to a funeral.</p><p>prompt: "burying the dead"</p>
            </blockquote>





	closure

The funeral is hours over by the time Gevanni gets to the cemetary, but that's fine - he would have stood out irreparably in the crowd of mourning teen girls he's sure attended. There's just him here, now, standing in front of the grave, staring down at flowers and photos and even magazines and CDs, heaped high like tribute.

Gevanni hasn't brought flowers, though, or anything else, coming empty-handed to this meeting... such as it is. He stands quietly, watching a breeze stir the petals, riffle pages, and wonders: will there be change now? The world might have returned more or less to normal, but it's still scarred, marked up with deaths and names and fears. Maybe no one will ever really stop thinking about it; he and Halle are still using their false names, and though they've never discussed it, he, for one, won't stop, even now that the last Kira is dead.

Walking forward, he touches the robes of the angel statue at the head of her gravestone, the marble cold and unyielding, and sighs. He already knows he's not going to quit his job, no matter if he could get more money, more prestige elsewhere, no matter if he could have a boss who wasn't such an arrogant little pain in his ass. The world owes Near, he figures, even if it doesn't know it, and that includes him. That much, at least, won't change.

Misa's angel stares out blankly across the cemetary from smooth, generic features; Gevanni looks back down at the grave instead, shoves a cd out of the way with the toe of his shoe so that a patch of the ground shows. He's not sure what to think about Misa, given the amnesia thing, but all of that's just a mess. He's here, like he was there when they pulled Light out of the warehouse and buried him, then, a few weeks later, for Mikami as well. Japan is starting to be cemetaries to him as well as offices and gyms and work, and he supposes that's fitting enough.

He waits a little longer, there by her grave, but closure doesn't come, no flash out of the blue, just his toes getting colder and colder in his thin shoes. The shadows lengthen and darken.

Eventually, he leaves with no more answers than he'd come with.


End file.
